


as loud as my heart

by cherryvanilla



Series: Reunion [2]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid called him three days later.</p><p>(Or, a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/286274">oh, let's go back to the start.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	as loud as my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thosesamestarsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosesamestarsx/gifts).



> For Ashley, on her (early) birthday. <33 It's not a million more words, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Sid called him three days later. Andy found it a little hilarious that Sid stuck to the ‘three day, don’t seem over-eager rule’, but mostly he was just happy to be getting the phone call. 

They made plans to go out that Friday. Andy was nervous and he wished Sid had actually kissed him that night by the car; it would at least make this a little easier. He couldn’t remember the last time he was actually nervous for a date. He couldn’t remember the last date he went on that actually _meant_ something. 

They met a restaurant of Sid’s choosing. It was a pretty casual barbeque place, which was nice. Andy didn’t really do fancy. He wore a polo and dark jeans. 

“Hey,” Sid said when Andy walked up to him, both hands shoved in his pockets. hands in his pockets. Sid had on black jeans and a plaid shirt. He looked -- really fucking good. “Good to see you.” 

Andy smiled. “Yeah, you too.” Andy didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he leaned in for a hug that Sid returned with one arm. 

He cleared his throat as they pulled back. “So should we?” Andy started, waving to the restaurant. Sid nodded. 

“How’s Matthew?” Andy asked once they were seated. 

“Still freckle-less, but good.” 

Andy smiled. “I will try to rectify that next time I see him.” 

Sid raised an eyebrow and Andy realized what he just said. “I mean-- you know, if--”

“Relax, man,” Sid said. “I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t want to start something.” 

“You -- want to start something?” Andy asked, heart beating a little faster. 

Sid rolled his eyes. “I think after 10 years it might be time, don’t you?” 

Andy smiled into his water glass. “Yeah. Yes.” 

They ordered and talked about life since High School. Andy told Sid about his job, about his two failed relationships, about his dog Woody, named after his favorite toy as a kid. 

“Ugh, that cowboy,” Sid replied, and proceeded to tell Andy this vague traumatic memory of his toys coming to life and trying to attack him. 

“Woody wouldn’t do that, even if he could,” Andy said. 

Sid smirked at him. “Yeah, okay. I was the bad kid, man. You were the perfect one.” 

Andy shook his head. That was the second time Sid had called him perfect. “I really wasn’t. I mean, no one is. That’s actually a good thing.” 

Sid hummed and seemed to consider that. Then he launched into stories about Matthew that had Andy nearly choking with laughter. 

“Sorry,” Sid said after telling Andy about Matthew’s first time truly appreciating snow and the terrible snowman they’d attempted to make. “If I talk about him too much, just tell me to stop, okay?” 

“I like it,” said Andy. It wasn’t a lie. He loved seeing Sid so enthusiastic about this person he’d helped bring into the world, who depended on him, who _needed_ him. “I really don’t mind at all.” 

“Yeah, well. He’s, uh. He’s with the sitter tonight and I’m off the clock, so...” 

Andy nodded, swallowing. Dinner had been easy, fun. Andy had almost forgotten about the feel of Sid’s fingers on his face and how badly he wanted to kiss him. 

Until now.

“Right, cool,” Andy replied. 

They stared at each other.

“Right,” Sid said, running a hand through his hair. “So, that was me subtly asking if you’d want me to come back to your place.” 

Andy’s lips parted and before he could reply they were interrupted by the waiter bringing the check. They fought over it before Sid stole it out of Andy’s grasp and stuffed a credit card into the holder. 

“Next time,” Sid said. 

“Gonna hold you to that.” 

“I certainly hope so,” Sid replied, voice low. Andy licked his lips and Sid’s eyes tracked the movement. 

When they got outside, Andy turned to Sid. “Yes.” 

Sid raised an eyebrow but he was grinning. “Hmm?” 

Andy laughed. “Yes, Sid. I’d like you to come back to my place.” 

Sid leaned over, dragged his fingers down Andy’s cheek just like he did a week ago. “I’ll follow you.” 

Andy drove back to his place, anticipation heavy in his belly. His eyes kept drifting to his rearview mirror, and he saw the silhouette of Sid looking back at him. 

“Hey,” Andy waved when he got out of the car, standing on the sidewalk in front of his building. . 

“Hey,” Sid said, before walking right up to him and kissing him. 

Andy made a surprise noise against his lips and pressed in closer, his hands coming up to frame Sid’s face. 

“Couldn’t help myself anymore,” Sid whispered in between fast, shallow kisses. 

“Good,” Andy whispered back, before licking between Sid’s lips and touching their tongues together. 

Sid tasted like the wine they drank and maybe even Binaca, which was so stupidly charming Andy had to kiss him harder, deeper, chase every taste out of Sid’s mouth and into his own. 

Sid eventually pulled back, and they breathed against one another, foreheads pressed together. “I need to be back tonight,” Sid said with something like regret. 

“Okay.” 

“I didn’t want to -- presume, you know? So I didn’t tell Matthew I wouldn’t be home in the morning and I can’t not--” 

Andy laughed and his breath fanned against Sid’s lps. “Sid, it’s okay. There’s no rush here.” 

Sid pulled back, studied Andy like he was seeing him for the first time. “Not really used to guys understanding this shit.” 

“Yeah, well, you’ve met some pretty shity guys then.” 

Sid’s lips curved into a smile and he stepped in again, brushing their lips together. “I’m a disaster at this, Davis.” 

Andy reached down and took his hand, pulling Sid into step beside him. “My track record isn’t necessarily stellar. We’ll figure it out together, huh?” 

“Whatever you say.” 

They walked into Andy’s apartment. Sid greeted Woody with warmth after being introduced, and Andy stood back against the door, watching with a smile. 

They sat on Andy’s couch when Woody was sufficiently given enough attention, and moved easily into one another. 

Sid licked his way into Andy’s mouth, biting at his lips. Andy moaned and wrapped his arms around Sid’s waist. He let himself be pressed into the couch, Sid half on top of him. 

They made out, grinding against each other for what felt like an eternity. Andy felt intoxicated by the feel of Sid’s cock against his own, hard and hot against his thigh. 

“You taste better than I imagined,” Sid gasped into Andy’s neck. 

Andy’s fingers flexed against his back “You imagined?” 

“Fuck, yes.” 

Andy groaned and pushed Sid up and back, straddling his hips. “Good.” 

Sid blinked up at him, pupils blown. “Fuck,” he gasped, and tugged Andy down for another fierce kiss. 

Andy wanted to come in his pants like the teenager he no longer was. He wanted to sink to his knees and blow Sid until he was gasping Andy’s name. He wanted to drag Sid to his bedroom and take his time. 

But most of all, he wanted Sid to know he wasn’t going anywhere. 

He broke away, eyes unfocused until they cleared through the haze of want. Sid was breathing hard, his cheeks as red as his lips. 

“Can I take you and Matthew out Sunday? We could go to, um. Dave and Busters? There’s one of those around here, right?” 

Sid stared at him before clearing his throat. “Uh, yeah. I mean, it ain’t no Pizza Planet.” 

Andy smiled, bending forward and sliding his lips over Sid’s cheek, his jaw. “Nothing ever will be.” 

Sid groaned and placed his hands on Andy’s hips. “You’re making me leave here with a hard-on, aren’t you?” 

Andy rolled against him, dragging their cocks together in a delicious jolt of friction. “It’ll be worth it,” he promised. 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Sid whispered, before drawing their lips together for a soft, gentle kiss. 

Andy had never thought he’d have a kid in his life. Not at 27, anyway. Yet he found himself looking forward to Sunday and seeing Matthew again and kissing Sid some more and all the new things life was about to bring. 

He was ready for this next chapter.


End file.
